Promises
by Lavenderangel
Summary: What are you, Clark? I know you're something ; someone special," Lana reflects post-Crisis.


Title: Promise  
  
Author: Lala  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Lana reflects about Clark.  
  
Spoilers: Mainly for Crisis and Vortex.  
  
Author's Notes: This didn't turn out quite how I'd planned, but I'm just happy to be writing again. This is un-betaed, so that's probably another reason why I'm not quite satisfied with it.  
  
Dedication: A belated birthday present for Laura. Thanks for nearly a year of great conversations and laughs, Chica.  
  
---  
  
"Clark?" Lana calls his name as she climbs the last few steps. It feels so good coming up here again. It's been months since she's been in Clark's loft and she hasn't realized how much she's missed it.  
  
But breathing in the rich smell of hey, hearing the board's creek ever so slightly under her feet, just feels so right. It feels great to be back here.  
  
"Hey," she says as she reaches the top of the stairs, "I'm here to save you from the evils of… oh." She cuts herself off as she finds Clark, curled up on the couch, asleep.  
  
Impulsively, she crosses the room and sinks to the couch beside him. The familiar feel of the cushions against her skin and clothes makes her smile.  
  
She glances to Clark, and her smile grows. He looks so different when he's asleep. Features softer. Younger.  
  
She reaches out, running the tip of one finger down his cheek. At first she's afraid he'll stir, but he does not. She reaches down for his hand, laying hers on top of his. Interlacing their fingers.  
  
It's hard to believe that hands as soft as these, as gentle as these are able to do the things she's sure they've done. Hard to believe that legs like his are able to run as fast as she knows they did.  
  
But they can.  
  
He's proved that now, by getting to her in almost under a second.  
  
By saving her life once again when no one else could.  
  
When she first became sure he was different - special, she thought he was just a regular meteor freak. But he seemed sincere in his proclamation that he was not.  
  
"What are you, Clark?" She whispers the words, her free hand coming up to stroke his hair. It feels so reassuring to touch him again. They held each other days before, but after that desperate embrace, she longs for his caress even more.  
  
At her words he moves closer. His lips curve up into a smile, and he mumbles incoherently. Her heart swells.  
  
"I know you're something - someone special," she murmurs to her angel. She truly believes that he was sent to protect her. Childish or not, her faith in Clark Kent is real and concrete. She thinks knows that one of his purposes in life is to keep her safe, no matter what she says or does.  
  
She tried once already, saying they should stay away from one another, even though logic and her heart cried out in agonized protest.  
  
But it didn't work.  
  
A month later he was back in her life, and now, eight weeks later she feels closer to Clark than ever.  
  
Had it only been three months since she weakly asked him to stay away from her?  
  
It seems to Lana that a much longer period of time has passed since that night in the hospital.  
  
She feels different. Stronger. Older, both physically and mentally.  
  
She's seen things. Learned things that maybe even months ago might have broken her, but now she knows she can handle.  
  
Some of those things involve her Clark.  
  
A year and a half ago, she confronted him in this very room about the twisters. She wanted him to tell her then if and how it would b possible for him to have saved her like she thought he had, but she wonders now if he had given into her pleas how she would have reacted.  
  
She's changed so much since then, grown so much since then. She's suffered losses and heartbreaks, one from Clark himself, and too many near death experiences for her to count.  
  
And she's scene things that she would never have been able to accept, believe that day in May.  
  
She's certain Clark can run at some kind of super speed, and almost positive he can withstand bullets.  
  
"I know you're not a meteor freak," she thinks out loud. "But what I do know, what I'm sure of is that you're different. You're special, Clark. And I know that whatever you are, whatever you're keeping from me, you'll tell me. When you think the time's right, you'll let me know. I'm sure of it. And I'll wait forever if I have to for that day to come, Clark."  
  
She leans down close to her savior and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, sealing her promise. Her hair brushes his cheek as she moves back, and he begins to stir.  
  
She rises, releasing his hand and smoothing his hair one last time. Geometry can wait.  
  
And as he begins to wake she slips silently from the loft.  
  
---  
  
He's aware of something silky soft on his cheek. Hands like the wings of butterflies touching him. He opens his eyes slowly, and is surprised to find himself alone.  
  
There's something about the air, though. The atmosphere tingles with her, and her perfume wafts on the breeze.  
  
"Lana?" He speaks his princesses name, certain she's been there. 


End file.
